The present invention relates to the installation of an apparatus for spring-assisted swinging of a liftgate or door.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission
An apparatus of a type involved here is used in the automobile industry to minimize operating forces during swinging of a liftgate or door in opposition to the gravity force between a closed position and an open position and optionally to maintain the liftgate or door in one or more opening positions. Installation of such an apparatus in vehicles has been proven complex and especially handling of such an apparatus with prestressed spring energy store has been shown problematic.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide a method for installation of an apparatus for spring-assisted swinging of a liftgate or door in a vehicle, which method is easy, rapidly and reliably to implement.